Anger Took Her Away
by teeheeFML
Summary: Laney lets her anger take over her and it makes her quit the band. She wants to go back,but is afraid they won't let her be back in the band. She tries to get her mind off on Grojband as she takes a walk in a park. Neither did she know did the bassist of the Newmans was there too and did the same mistake. Will they become friends or more? LaneyxCorey and a slight LaneyxLenny.
1. Chapter 1

~**Hiiiii, Thank you for reading this story! I Don't Know what this story will be about yet, going to let my mind take over so ONTO THE STORY! Nothing belongs to me! Except for the storyline~ **

_~Laney's Point Of View~_

I walked away from my house and headed to Corey's house to practice. Like always, the garage door was wide opened and saw the twins, Kin and Kon, goofing around. I walked in with my hands in my pocket. "Where's Core?'' I asked as I dropped off my things onto the stage. "Corey said he had a surprise for us so he just left us here,'' The brothers answered together. "Oh,'' I bit my lip and sat on the stage, with my legs swinging around in a circle.

I sighed and looked up and see Kin and Kon staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and looked away. "Why are you so sad?'' Kon asked. "What do you mean? I'm always sad,'' It's true, I fake a smile just for them so they don't have to worry about me. "You're not always sad! C'mon tell us what's wrong?'' Kin walked over to me and sat next to me. "Well it's about-'' I began,but was cut off by Corey. "Hey Guys!'' My face didn't lit up like it usually does. I guess Corey noticed and asked me the same question,"What's wrong Lanes?'' He frowned at me and stood there in front of me, expecting with an answer.

"I know how to make that frown upside! I have a surprise and it'll cheer you up!'' He patted my shoulder. I hear footsteps and I look up. I see a girl with black hair, bangs to her side which was covering her right eye and her hair resting on her shoulders. She was wearing a purple shirt with a pictures of 2 cute dinosaurs with captions read above it: 'Hey, you slapped me!' The purple dinosaur said. 'No I High-Fived Your Face!' The green dinosaur said. Their tongues were sticking out and a pink hand mark on the purple dinosaur's cheek. She had a black sweater and blue jeans on with brown boots.

She looked pretty and I guess Kin and Kon agreed since they were drooling. She waved at us with her right hand. "Guys, this is Michelle. She's going to be our other vocalist,'' Michelle smiled at us and I _smiled_ at her.

_Excuse me? You have me! I can sing too!_ I wanted to scream those words and just walk away. And I actually did scream those words out. "Corey, I can sing too!'' I glared at him and got up to pick up my backpack which had a notebook with a pen and food. "I know,but I heard Michelle singing yesterday and she sounded amazing-''

"Are you saying I'm not a great singer?''

"What? No! I'm trying to say that-''

"Michelle sings better than me?''

"Yes-I mean no!''

"So I'm a terrible singer?''

"No! Lanes listen-!''

"I don't want to hear it! Why would you get another vocalist while you have me? Am I not good enough?'' Okay I'm getting real jealous of Michelle since Corey complimented on her. Michelle stood there watching us fight. I walked away, feeling like a total badass I guess, and nobody stopped me. "I'm quitting the band and I don't fucking care what you think!'' Wait what? I guess anger took over me, I ran to my house without stopping while tears were rolling onto my cheeks. _I actually left the band._


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hiiii, so um thanks for the reviews,following me or my story! You don't know how much it means to me so I decided to write Chapter 2! Grojband does not belong to me or anything songs I used in this story!~**

**JustDuckyLPD: Here ya go! ^.^**

**SpringtimeLover27: I didn't have a choice...:'( **

**Hatsune Miku321: He did, and you mean she as in Michelle? I also have that shirt so yeah lol. ^^**

**Miner49er49: About now lol ^^**

**kricV5 : It doesn't and maybe...you'll see. .**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

I opened the door and closed it quickly. "Oh Laney! You're just in time honey! I'm going to get out to shop, do you want anything?'' My mother asked as I slammed myself to the couch. "**Tissues** and **scissors**,'' I mumbled.

"Oh Laney, what's wrong? Did** _he_ break your heart**? If he did, I swear I'll get **your dad** to **kill hi**-'' My mom clenched her fist together. "No he didn't, but I **_broke_** his heart,'' My face buried into the couch as I stained it with my mascara. _Hah, _**_Corey doesn't have a heart!_**_ If he did, this would never happened and I would never seen or knew Michelle!_ For some reason I **smirked** and raised my head to see my mom looked at me with a **hint** of **_sadness_**.

"How did you **_break_** his heart?'' She stroked my crimson hair as I buried my face into a cushion.

"**I left the band**, I let **my jealousy and anger take over me**. **They** don't **mix** **well** that's for sure,'' I muttered the last 4 words. "I'm pretty sure **they** don't want me **back** since they _have _**Michelle**,'' I whispered,but loud enough for my mother to hear.

"Laney, they will **never replace** you with **Michelle**! You're **one of a kind**!'' She hugs me and lets go of me. "Well see you soon Laney, **scissors** you said?'' She asked me as I nodded. "You better not use them to **cut yourself**! Or you're **grounded** and **no music** for **2** weeks!''My mom shouted as she closed the door. I smiled and** giggled** at what my mom said. _Cutting myself_ ?

I went to my bedroom, with posters of a few boy bands and the remaining space is pictures of** me** with **the band**. I **never wanted** to **miss a moment** so I took pictures. **Everyday**. **Every Hour**. **Every Minute**. **Every Second**. I **bit** my lip, trying not to** cry **again. I looked at myself, my face,eyes and **blood** were** red**. I bit my lip again,but bit**it too hard, **blood starting **building up** on my lip. I licked it and sucked on my bottom lip until there was** no blood **at all.

I fixed my makeup and walked into the living room, leaving a **note** on the couch:

_Hey Mom, I'm just going to head to the park to clear my head. I'll be back before 8._

_ Love you,_

_ Laney_

I grabbed my backpack, and a sweater then headed to the park. **Little did I know**, the Newmans' **bassist **was there too, with the **same problem** I was **facing too**.

**{Yay! I think this is one of the best chapters I written in my opinion! Thanks again for reading this, will update soon today since it's 2:40 a.m. Over here. I don't know how I'm going to survive school since I fucked up my sleep schedule. Ah well BYE! P.S. It's ok if you think this is a creepy chapter.}**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hiii, thanks for the reviews and following me/story. I'm going to be busy later on so I won't update everyday and sorry for the 2 chapters short, it's just I write this at night and get tired. Anyway, I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR SONGS I END UP USING IN THIS STORY!~**

**Hatsune Miku321: Well, I thought it'll be more interesting and I'll tune it down if you want me too.**

**Fionnanicole: Here ya go!**

**Miner49er49: She probably will, who knows?**

**Toriorangeflower: I will, forever and ever and ever. ^^**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_~Lenny's Point Of View~_

I sat on a hill, alone. I felt terrible,not terrible, I felt like a jerk. I sighed and laid down on the grass, listening to Before I Die by Papa Roach. Without thinking I sang,

_{__I'm out here on my own__  
__I'm giving it a go alone__  
__I'm begging on my knees__  
__Is there a God to save me__  
__I've been a retched soul__  
__From my heart down to my toes__  
__I was lost in my disease__  
__And you were right there screaming___

_Don't change when it's too late___

_Maybe I said the right things wrong__  
__But one last shot was too far gone__  
__But if I can I swear that I__  
__Will live for you before I die__  
__Maybe I pushed you way too far__  
__To pull you back from where you are__  
__But if I can I swear that I__  
__Will live for you before I die___

_From the valley of the dead__  
__I'm hearing every word you said__  
__I'm trying to apologize__  
__But I can't feel my feelings__  
__Are you giving us some room to grow__  
__Or digging us a deeper hole__  
__You're killing any shred of hope__  
__For us to believe in___

_Don't change when it it's too late___

_Maybe I said the right things wrong__  
__But one last shot was too far gone__  
__But if I can I swear that I__  
__Will live for you before I die__  
__Maybe I pushed you way too far__  
__To pull you back from where you are__  
__But if I can I swear that I__  
__Will live for you before I die___

_I'm out here on my own__  
__I'm sick of being here alone__  
__I know where I belong__  
__But I can't find my way home___

_Find my way home__  
__Find my way home__  
__Find my way home__  
__Find my way___

_Maybe I said the right things wrong__  
__But one last shot was too far gone__  
__But if I can I swear that I__  
__Will live for you before I die__  
__Maybe I pushed you way too far__  
__To pull you back from where you are__  
__But if I can I swear that I__  
__Will live for you before I die___

_Will live for you before I die__  
__I will live for you before I die__ }_

A tear escapes from my left eye, and hear someone clapping. _Shit someone heard me._ I turn around and see someone with flaming-red hair just like mine. She looked like that shitty band's bassist. _She is._ "Why are you clapping? Aren't you suppose to be at your band practice?'' I turned to the front to see the sun facing me. "I was clapping because you sang really good, and I...uh...left the band. Aren't you suppose to be at your band's practice?'' She set down her yellow backpack next to me and sat down afterwards.

"Same reason, I let anger take over me. It wasn't pretty once I let it out,'' He muttered the last sentence. "Me too, except I didn't attack anyone,'' She eyed me. "Who did you attack?'' She asked. What was her name? Leslie? Lilly? Laney? "I attacked our new vocalist, I guess Carrie forgot I can sing,'' I frowned and felt weird talking to her. "Laney is it? Why did you leave the band?'' It felt wrong talking to her. "Corey found this girl singing and then he decided that she'll be our new backup singer or vocalist, and he knew I could sing which pisses me off,'' Laney said with a hint of sadness.

An '_oh_' escaped from my lips and I closed my eyes for a minute. We had the same problem, I wasn't surprised since we looked alike. I hear Laney unzipping her backpack and take out a notebook and a pen. She places it on her lap and quickly zips her backpack. "Why do you have a notebook?'' I asked. "To write down some things, it calms me down,'' She smiles at me and starts writing down letters.

I look at her and smile. She looks really _pretty_. I realized what I was doing and quickly look away and bit my lip. I still like Carrie,and maybe I was only saying she's pretty 'cause she is. I mean every girl is beautiful. I hear Laney sigh and closed her notebook. "Lenny is it? Do you like Carrie? Be honest,'' She asks me and looks at me, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, a lot. Do you like Corey?''

"Yes, he's so oblivious.'' "Same thing with Carrie.'' We both sighed.

*** 8:00 P.M. ***

*_Laney's P.O.V. *_

Lenny and I got along really well, we watched the sunset together, we sang to each other, we even ate together. I took out my phone and checked the time, **8:01. **_Shit._ "Lenny?'' I got up and dusted off the pieces of grass off my pants. "I have to go, it's past my curfew,'' I picked up my backpack and placed it over my back. "Oh, ok. Bye.'' We exchanged numbers and hugged for a minute.

I walked back to my house and forgot why I was depressed about. I reached to the front door and didn't expect **Corey** in there, **waiting for me** along with my **mother**.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Okay, so today is the last day and then I won't be posting anymore chapters each day since I'm about to be busy. THANKS EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY AND REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL, Friend me on Facebook (Link on my profile) or just do nothing which is also fine. This story has 800+ views and I'm really happy because in my opinion is a big number! Thank you all (again) and I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR ANY SONGS I END UP USING IN THIS STORY!~**

**JustDuckyLPD : Here you go and thanks! :]**

**FanFic101Girl : Here ya go!**

**Hatsune Miku321 : Oh she is...probably... **

**Fionnanicole : Hahah IKR, I would be scared and freaked out if I walked into my living with my crush/best guy friend and my mom waiting in the living room for me. Me too, I don't ship them,but they're cute together. And thanks, I tried!**

**KricV5 : Its weird though, and maybe. Probably vice versa. :P**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_~ Laney's Point Of View ~_

_Well then, __**Shit.**_ "Oh, H-hi Mom, Corey. Now excuse me while I go to my bedroom to go to sleep-'' I quickly headed to the stairs until my mother yelled at me,"Young Lady! Come back here this instant!'' I shivered at the volume of my mom's voice. I sighed in defeat, and dropped my backpack on the 1st step on the stairs. I turned around and sat on a sofa chair. I looked at my mom who yelled at me for being tardy and irresponsible and how dangerous the outside world can be in the nighttime. I ignored her and stared at my feet, not bothering to look up at Corey_. Wait...why is Core here?_ "What were you doing in the park that made you stay there until 9:00 P.M.?!'' My mother lectured at me. _WAIT WHAT? It's 9:00 P.M.?! But my phone said 8:00!_ "Mom? Did the time change today?'' I asked as I took out my phone. "Yes why? Oh that's why you came late,'' Her voice tuned down a little.

"And you didn't tell me?'' I asked. "I thought you knew, anyway Laney. Your friend, Corey, he wants to say something to you. So I'll just leave you two kids alone,'' Mymom stood up and winked at me then walked upstairs. "Lanes,'' Corey sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have known you could sing. And the band and I were stunned at what you did and didn't have band practice afterwards. What I'm trying to say is that we want you back in the band and...I miss you,'' He look straight into my eyes and a tear rolled out of his left eye. "What about Michelle?'' I bit my lip, trying to look away. "She knew how we devastated we were and left the band,'' Core was staring at me, still. "Oh, I'm not sure Core..y,'' I didn't want to use his nickname. His face fell and continued,"I guess Trina heard us yelling and kicked me out of the house until Sunday so she can have some_ relaxing time_ with Mina. So that's why I'm here. Kin and Kon's parents didn't want me over there since there was _enough_ trouble,'' He chuckled. I tried not to giggle and keep a serious face.

"Oh well, you can sleep in my room and I can sleep here? Or we can-'' I realized what I was going to say. "Sleep Together?'' Corey finished my sentence. "If that's okay with you,'' I blushed. My phone vibrated on my hand and read what it said: _I got back in the band! Thanks for hanging out with me at the park. Carrie was mad at me then forgave me. I hope you're still okay with the split you had with __your band. ;)_

_xoxo,_

_Lenny_

"Xoxo Lenny? Lanes what the fuck?'' Corey cussed at me. "Corey, it's not what it looks like! We're not together! We're just friends, I ran into him when I decided to go to the park,'' I began,but Core decided to interrupt me. "What else happened? Did you give him our secrets? Trina's diary? My biggest fear?'' He paced around the living room. "No! He also left the band like I did!'' "Why did you give him your phone number?!'' "Because we are good friends-'' "You're good friends with a Newman?!'' "YES! If you don't like then get out of my house!'' I pointed at the door, closing my eyes. "Fine,'' Corey stood up and simply walked out the door,without an answer to his question. '_What I'm Trying To Say Is, We Want You Back In The Band.'_

**CLIFFHANGER YEAH! Now you guys have to wait for each chapter probably 1-4 days. I feel bad now that I left a cliffhanger... :c Oh well...You guys have to wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hiii, I'm been busy so I decided to quickly make a chapter for **_**Anger Took Her**_**, a lot of you reviewed which shocked me since I thought this story was forgotten. Some of you said that Corey was being a douche and yeah...he was. Anyway GROJBAND DOES NOT BELONG TO ME OR ANY SONGS I END UP USING IN THIS STORY!~**

**Guest #1: Thanks!**

**KricV5 : He did.**

**LaneySill : Me too, kinda.**

**Guest#2 : About now and thanks!**

**FanFic101Girl : ME TOO! **

**Skullenko : Thanks and okay!**

**Haras: Okay! I luv hugs lol.**

**Guest#3: Ok and Corey was in there with Laney's mom 'cause he was waiting for Lanes and asking her permission to sleep at their house.**

**Mage Of Breath : Because I want him too...nah he's being jealous. Thanks!**

**TotalGrojbandLover77: Okay! I like your username btw! **

**Haras (Again) : Heh thanks! And I'm going to!**

**Teen kitty : Meow, Thanks!**

**Guest#4: Probably does, who knows? And thanks!**

**NerdyNinja132: Thanks and okay! And I won't, I promise you that! Love you too! **

**Hatsune Miku321: Hah, he is. And thanks! Well my school hasn't started until the beginning of September. Just buying supplies. That sucks and I hope you have a great vacation! **

**Toriboo8: Thanks and I will continue! Something will happen with the scissors,but not what your thinking, that's a bit creepy with a 13 year old girl. No, he's not going to choose, I think. And because he's just being Lenny/Larry. And me too, I could do that I think.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_* Corey's P.O.V. *_

I ran away from Lanes' house as fast as I can. Tears were streaming done my face. She kicked me out, Lanes kicked me out. Where am I going to sleep? _She doesn't like me, at all. I'm never going to be hers if she's with that Newman. _

_She didn't give me a proper answer. Where are we going to practice?_ I approached a park, and sat on a hill. I bit my lip, _So this is where I'm going to sleep?_ _Stupid Trina, Stupid me, Stupid Lanes. _I sighed and pulled out grasses automatically. The grass began to itch my legs and I began to itch the area where it itched.

There was a dry line of tears on my cheeks which annoyed me. I ignored it and took off my hat. I stared at it,_ Laney gave this to me when we first became best friends._ I missed the good old days when we can tease each other. Now it's awkward whenever we do it now days. I suddenly had the urge to sing, and I couldn't hold it anymore.

{_Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try_

_Heartbeats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this  
Moment, in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

_Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgement's clouded  
Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent,  
Voice's numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face._

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this  
Moment, in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

_Flashing Lights In My Mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls at my feet  
There's a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this  
Moment, in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this  
Moment, in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today}_

I hear footsteps behind me. I see Laney's Mom standing there. "Oh hi Mrs. Penn. You didn't hear anything? Did you?'' I was embarrassed because I knew she heard everything. "Hi Corey, and yeah I did. You sounded amazing, I bet Laney will love it with some music,'' She smiled at me. "Um, what are you doing here?'' I blushed at her comment. "More like what are you doing here mister? I thought you were staying at my house to sleep until Sunday?'' Laney's mom grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up. "But your daughter sorta kicked me out,'' I scratched the back of my head with my other hand. Laney's mom lets go of my arm and said,"Look Corey, just because Laney kicked you out doesn't mean she doesn't like you.'' Wait what? ''She's just a bit angry today and she wanted me to buy tissues and scissors which was odd,'' Scissors? "Is she going to cut herself?'' I blurted out. "Honestly I don't know, I told her not to or she'll be grounded and won't listen to music for 2 weeks.'' We began to walk to her house. "That's a bit harsh.''

"I know,'' We arrived at their house and I looked up to see one of the bedroom lights on. "Laney's awake? I told her to go to bed,'' Laney's mom opened the door and went upstairs. I laid down on the couch and heard yelling.

"I don't care, you're not the boss of me!''

"Yes I am! I am your mother now put down the scissors!''

"No! I'm a teenager and I can do whatever I want to do!''

"Put down the scissors! On the count to 3, those scissors will be on the ground!''

"1!''

"2!''

"3!''

"Laney! Put down the goddamn scissors!''

"No! Now get out of my room!''

"You're grounded! No music for 1 month!

"You said 2 weeks!''

"Well I change my mind, hand over the scissors!''

"FINE! NOW GET OUT MY ROOM!''

I hear a door slam into the wall and see Laney's mom, crying. She handed me some blankets and a pillow, whispered a 'goodnight' and went up into her room, closing her door softly. Dafuq is going on?


	6. Chapter 6

~**Hiii, uh I am really surprised how many people reviewed this story! I love you all! I'm a bit busy with books. GROJBAND DOESN'T BELONG TO ME OR ANY SONGS I USE IN THIS STORY! I'm surprised nobody commented who sang that song in the last chapter, if you do know who sang it...don't judge me. I love that artist/band!**

**Toriboo8: Laney is not cutting herself in that chapter! She's not going to dye her hair either and Corey would be a great guest!**

**Skullenko: She's not cutting herself and I didn't try to make it hilarious,but okaay.**

**NerdyNinja132: I know! Love ya too!**

**FanFic101Girl: okay!**

**LaneyRiffenSill: Thanks! I like your username btw!**

**Guest#1: Me neither...ah well.**

**TotalGrojbandLover77: Thanks and okay!**

**LaneySill: Yea I know,but he's curious to know! Lol, it's creepy?**

**Jackie: Okay and thanks! Sorry though...**

**Guest#2: Thanx! And okay!**

**Guest#3/AssassinMaster22 (Both reviews) : Okay I'll try to put action in it and I'll probably do that...Thanks!**

**I Wanna Know: They're Scissoring! **

**Grojband00: OKAY AND THANKS!**

**Me: Probably I'mma do that or not...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_~ Corey's Point Of View ~ _

I stared at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. _Should I check on Laney?_ _No you dumbass! She hates you! _I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I walk around in the park, hoping to find my true love. Nobody was there,but a girl who had red hair. She stood there, unaware of my existence. She seemed lovestruck, hopefully lovestruck towards me. I try to get her attention,but it seems like I do not exist. _

_She stares at another boy who also had red hair like her, and the same appearance but his hair was shorter. He notices the beautiful girl and walks towards her. I stand there doing nothing about him stealing the love of my life._

_Oh how I wished she knew I existed, how I love her deeply. The boy chats with the girl, increasing his chances of him being with her. I stand there hopelessly as he begins to flirt with her. She flirts back as I run towards them. They do not notice at all. _

_I stand next to the girl of my dreams {Hehe get it 'cause- never mind}. As I assume, she still doesn't notice me at all. I hold out my hand, and place it on her shoulder. She notices,but doesn't see me. She looks around and shrugs then goes back talking to the boy._

_I take my hand off her shoulder, then sit between them. I look up and see them lips-to-lips. Just like that I disappear into nothing. Oh how I wish you knew I existed, Oh how I wish I was that boy, oh how I wish you knew how much I love you, __**Oh how I wish we never had that fight.**_

"Corey?'' I slowly open my eyes to see Mrs. Penn's face. "Oh, um...your friends want you at the park at 11:00 A.M.,'' She takes off my blanket that was on my body. She looks away and tells me breakfast is on the table. I look down and SHIT. She saw my erection...I blush and once it was gone, I got up and get my beanie and place it over my head.

I see pancakes on the table and there was a note.

_To Laney : _

_I know you're upset at me what I did last night and decided to let you off the hook this time. Next time, don't cut the pictures in your room. You treasure them, right? You'll regret it soon! I'm going to work so I'll be home at 10:00 P.M. Love You!_

_~ Mom_

What pictures? I never been to her room since she never invited us to her room. I hear footsteps and quickly place the note where it was and grab a plate of pancakes. I open the fridge, looking for syrup and hear Lanes whining. "Mom? Mom? Mooooooooooooommmm?!'' I find the syrup and quickly spread it over my pancakes.

I hear footsteps behind me and it stops. "Oh...um...hi,'' She whispers and picks up the note and mutters it to herself. I eat my pancakes as Lanes gets a plate of pancakes. I didn't bother to ask her if she wanted to hangout with me and the band since I assumed she'll say no. "Hey Laney?'' I asked as I was done eating pancakes. "Yeah?''

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the park so we can hangout with Kin and Kon?'' I asked nervously. I washed my hands as Laney thought about it. "Eh sure,'' She said as she eats her breakfast. I quickly take a shower then put on my regular clothes. I brush my teeth and went on my phone.

I went to Grojband's website and there was something...interesting? I read the headline and I frowned at it.

**Is Laney Penn betraying Grojband?**

**Pictures of Laney and Newmans' bassist, Lenny's date!**

**Laney's Rumored Boyfriend!**

**Did Grojband break up?**

There was pictures of Laney and Lenny hugging, smiling, having a picnic, watching the stars and sunset, cuddling and other shit I don't want to talk about! "Hey Corey? I'm ready!'' I see Laney come down stairs. "Laney? What the fuck is this?!'' I shove my phone into her face. "People took photos of us?!'' "IT'S NOT PHOTOSHOPPED?!'' "Corey we were hanging out!'' "Well now people think you and that Newman are dating!'' We argue as we walked the park. We see Kin and Kon and they approached us. "Did you see what they post-'' "Hell yea we did!'' "Look we need to talk to the Newmans and our fans!'' "Well we're right here and we also wanted to talk to you losers too!'' I hear an annoying voice and turn around. I see the Newmans standing there, waiting for our question.

**Is this a cliffhanger? I don't know anyways, Grojband has thousands of fans and many of them are in Peaceville. Well you guys have to wait for the next chapter in a couple of days! Bye! BTW The part where Core gets a erection, it's also called a morning wood so yeah...don't ask me how I know that (I'M NOT A BOY) **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Hiiiii, I'm actually surprised nobody called me weird for what I did to Corey once he woke up...Anyway my mom wants me to be active and girly, and she keeps on dragging me everywhere! I'm getting my shots on the 20****th**** so wish me luck! I freaking hate shots so seriously, pray for me. GROJBAND OR ANY SONGS I END UP USING DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!~**

**Guest#1/AssassinMaster22: I'm going to try to squeeze in some action parts or do it in my next story. Thanks!**

**KricV5: They do and Laney fans do!**

**Toriorangeflower: Thanks! **

**Pucca768: Thanks and I wish that too, I just have a bad case of writer's block T^T**

**FanFic101Girl: I know right! I tried to make it interesting!**

**LaneySill: They are, They are in the deepest shit of shit! (Does that make sense?)**

**Guest#2: Well I thought about her cutting her self to be honest, and then again she's too young to cut herself, COREY JUST CAN'T ADMIT HE LOVES LANEY! And thanks!**

**Jenifer: RIGHT NOW!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

{Lenny's P.O.V.}

* _Before they went to the park *_

I woke up to a text from Carrie, which was unusual because she usually texts me at noon.

_LENNY! GET YOUR FUCKING GINGER ASS OVER HERE! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU HANGED OUT WITH THAT SLUT!_

_~Carrie_

_Well then...shit._ I got up and brushed my teeth, not bothering to eat my breakfast, and take a quick shower. Then I sent Carrie a text:

_Okay, calm your titties! And who the fuck is the slut? I'm coming over to your house btw._

_~Lenny_

I placed my phone in my front pocket then walked over to Carrie's house, without saying a 'Goodbye' to my parents. I don't hate my parents, the only bad thing is that they tease me about my crush on Carrie. Whenever I come home, they ask me if I asked her out yet, and I always respond with the same answer, 'No'.

I arrived at Carrie's house and like always, the garage door was opened. I simply walk inside and receive death glares from Kim, Konnie and Carrie. "What?'' I asked. "You fucking betrayed us, you're out of the band!'' I stared at her with confusion. "Officially out of the band, just get the fuck out,'' Carrie folded her arms and waited for me to leave.

"What did I do wrong?'' I asked. I was really, really, really, really heartbroken. But I didn't want to show how much of a pussy I was. "Don't you like check our fanpage?'' She's finally calmed. "Hah, no. I don't even watch the news!'' "Well, it says that you are with that motherfucker bassist that's in Grojband!'' She yells at me. "She doesn't fuck her mother? Does she?'' I hear Konnie whisper to Kim.

"Yeah, she does have a penis right?'' They both giggled and I was really pissed. "LANEY IS A COOL GIRL, IF YOU AT LEAST GIVE HER ONE FUCKING CHANCE YOU'LL GET TO SEE HER GOOD SIDE!''

"Excuse me,like, did she just,like, compliment her?'' Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Yes! I fucking did! I fucking have her fucking phone number and I can fucking tell her to fucking go to the fucking park!''

"Woah, let's just go to the park and chill 'cause I have a feeling they might be there too,'' Kim said. I also had a feeling they might be there too.

* _Walking To The Park Transition! *_

We arrived at the park and see 4 people not so far. I couldn't see their faces,but their figures. Before I can identify them, I hear our band's name in their conversation. "Look we need to talk to Newmans and our fans!'' Before I can at least know who's talking I see Carrie walk up to them and say,"Well we're right here and we also wanted to talk to you losers too!'' She spat at someone's face. Is that Corey? Laney's crush or something?

"Well keep your bassist's hands off Laney!'' A guy said who was bigger than the others, like Konnie. "Yeah! Or we'll sue you!'' A guy said who looked exactly like Kim. "Like whatever, well at least control your bassist too because she's like totally ruining our band!'' Carrie pointed at Laney. Laney seemed like she didn't care and Corey glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and he gave me the _Touch Laney and I'll fucking murder you in your sleep!_ Look. It's obvious he has a crush on her because:

He gave me that look.

He tried making Laney smile while his friends were defending their own band.

And 3) He had his arm around her neck throughout the argument.

Maybe she's the one who's oblivious? But then again, she's not stupid like he is. "Okay how about this! We can have a concert here in the park and bring all of our fans here so we can clear the news! Why can't we all get along!'' She shoves Corey's arm off her and takes my hand. _Woah, What the fuck?_

"I have a plan and you're the only one I trust right now,'' She whispers as she drags us away from the group. "Okay what's the plan?'' I asked as we hid behind some bushes where it was a long distance from our band/s.

"We are going to sing some songs,before that we need a stage so I'm going to contact the mayor and ask him if we can have a concert here and build a stage quickly,'' She takes out her phone and says some things. _What songs should we sing?_ There was a few song I never thought of singing. _I have to do it with Corey and Kim and Konnie's look-alikes (Kin and Kon). _"Okay I'm done so he said he'll do it if he gets to come to the concert for free? Of course we'll let him for free! He's our fucking mayor for crying out loud!'' She tells me before I tell her my song. "He's a dumbass, anyway Laney I figured out a song for your group and I to sing since it's a boys only song!'' I said with a bit of excitement.

"What's the song?''

"It's a secret.''

"Oh well I already have songs for us, girls, to sing too!''

"Better than ours?''

"I don't even know what your song is called!''

"Right,'' I facepalmed myself for being an idiot. "Let's go back to our crew.'' I suggested and got up then helped Laney up, We walk towards the last place we saw them and they were still there. _They __finally made up? _Yup, they did. There was no arguments for once,but giggles,laughs and smiles. As we came up to their view everyone were still smiling except for Carrie and Corey.

"What?'' Laney and I asked. "Nothing,'' They both muttered. "Anyway, Lenny and I called Mayor Mellow and he said yes, we could have a concert in the park and build a little stage for us!'' Laney began. "And then Laney and I had a couple of songs for us to sing. We both agreed to sing with the same genders. Laney,Carrie,Konnie and Kim are in a group and I'm with Corey,Kin and Kon,'' I sat down nowhere near Carrie nor Corey.

"Cool!'' Kim and Kin said. "Awesome!'' Konnie and Kon said. "Sounds pretty good,'' Carrie and Corey muttered again. So we began chatting and stuff, then it was time for us to go home.

_Laney's P.O.V._

For once, I was pretty excited about the concert! I walked home with Corey while the others went in their own ways. "So, what songs did you pick out?'' "Some of my favorite songs.'' "What are they called?'' He didn't seem happy, which was weird. "I can't tell you!'' "Do you know what songs Lenny picked out for us?'' "No.'' "Oh.'' It was awkward between us since I left him for Lenny. We arrived at my house and saw my mom in the living room, with a black book on her lap. "Aw, you guys are so adorable!'' She says happily. We both blush and I asked my mom about the book. "Oh this book? It's called '_The Fault In Our Stars'_ by John Green. It's really a great book so far! I'm at page 170!'' Then she blabbed out the storyline and all I heard from her mouth that was English is that someone's friend has gotten blind, something like that. And she continued spoiling the book for me.

After my mom was done, she stopped talking and said goodnight to us and went up to her room, with the book. "It must be a really good book since your mom won't stop talking just to breath,'' Corey said as he searched in a closet. "It sounds like a good book,'' I whispered and I went to the fridge, for a drink. I opened the fridge and closed it after I had a drink in my hand. I go back in the living room to see Corey laying on the couch, trying to go to sleep.

I turn off the lights and quietly go to my room. I quickly took out the scissors my mom took and got a few pictures of Grojband. I closed my eyes and sighed, then cut the pictures into tiny pieces. I opened my window and threw out the tiny pieces of my pictures. "Lanes?'' I hear someone's voice. I quickly close the window and change into my pajamas. "Come in,'' I said. I see Corey, also in pajamas, walk in and saw my scissors lying on my desk and posters of a few boy bands and pictures of us.

"What do you want?'' I asked as he quit looking around my room. "Oh I was wondering what were you doing since I heard something-'' "It was nothing Core. Plus don't worry about me, I'm okay,'' I tried smiling,but I couldn't. "Are you sure? What's with the scissors though?'' Corey asked as he looked me straight into my eyes.

I burst out crying, falling onto the grounds. I can't keep up with this act, hating on Corey! It's impossible! "Lanes?'' I feel his arms on my sides, and pulled me up. _I didn't take off my makeup, did I?_ "Lanes look at me,'' Core lifted up my chin,but I refused to meet his eyes.

"Please don't cry, Lanes.''

"It's just I can't do this anymore. I want to be part of the band again,but I always think you'll say no because you have Michelle. She's pretty and nice and-''

"Michelle can only sing. You can sing _and _play instruments!''

"Then why did you pick her instead of me?''

"I wasn't thinking straight, I just did what my mind told me.''

A faint '_Oh'_ escapes from my lips and we haven't stopped hugging. I was too tired, too weak to go into my bed. Corey noticed and carried me into my bed, with him laying down next to me. Before I noticed we were in bed together, I fell asleep next to my best friend, feeling good for once.

**Did ya like it? It was sloppy and I kept on putting 'said' and 'asked' since I couldn't think of any other words. Anyway, not all of you know who I'm a fan of. Maybe you'll unfollow this story or me or you'll review just saying they're gay and copiers or posers. Yesterday was a tragic day for us, ****directioners****. Channel 4 made us look bad and people began telling Larry Shippers (I'm a Larry Shipper, Elounor is fake in my opinion) to die and guess what? They commited suicide and that sickens me, more than 50 people committed suicide. In fact, I have a picture of a girl who told Larry Shippers to die on that same day,but hours before Channel 4 posted that One Direction Documentary. I hope you're proud, you son of a bitch/es. I'm really pissed off and R.I.P. LARRY SHIPPERS! I know they don't know me,but I love them. A true Directioner doesn't tell other Directioners to die. OKAY BACK INTO ME TELLING WHAT'S COMING NEXT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'll give a few hints on what songs they're going to sing so pay attention.**

**I almost had a heartattack when I first received the news. I felt like singing the National Anthem just to respect them and the soldiers. They were all young and beautiful. Everyone who told them to die are serial killers. They know how to be heartbreakers. **

**The people who died were heroes on 9/11. The twin towers collided onto the ground and the debris on the ground were untouched. Some people were in a comatose.**

**Do any of them make sense? I tried giving out hints, anyway if you know the artist and the songs then leave a review down below! I'll message you if you got it right or close enough to get it right! Nobody's going to do that,but thanks if you read it all the way here! BYE! LOVE YOU GUYS! DON'T DO DRUGS OR COMMIT SUICIDE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**~HELLO GUYS! I feel very happy right now so I decided to type this chapter now, 1 more chapter to go! I love you guys, and the next story of mine is after my 1st story, _Major Crush._ And I forgot to put book Laney's mom was reading doesn't belong to me,but John Green! Okay Let's get started!~**

**Toriorangeflower : Thanks! ^-^**

**KricV5: I won't say it's boy vs. girls, just genders singing with their same genders! AND mAYBE they will get along or some fights will happen...**

**LaneyRiffenSill: Your welcome! I'll like to thank you for researching the Documentary since you're not a directioner and I agree with you that it's insane what people do nowadays. Thanks! And they're not popular songs so that's what makes it hard.**

**TotalGrojbandLover77: Okay! And thanks! Holy Shit indeed!**

**Fionnanicole: You can always repair them with tape! XD And I'm sorry about your feelings :c**

**AssassinMaster22: Hah Lol, I would do that too!**

**FanFic101Girl: Awesome! _High Five_ Thanks! AND THEY ARE F-ING AWESOME, R.I.P. LARRY SHIPPERS! :D **

**I'z CRAZY: Now that you mentioned it, they were the only ones to sing so I guess the girls are going to sing more songs than the boys! THANKS!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_Laney's P.O.V._

I wake up into Corey's arms and saw his face up close. I looked at his pale skin and stared at his lips. _What if I..._ I hear the door open and pretend to sleep. "Aw don't they look so adorable,'' I hear my mom whisper. "I can't wait until he's my son-in-law and my first grandchild. Aw my grandchild will look really cute!''

Right there, I wanted to yell at my mom and tell her Corey will never love me,but I'm _asleep_. The door closes and I open my eyes and carefully take Core's arm off me. I get off the bed and went to take a quick shower.

_After Shower_

I wrap a towel around my wet body and forgot to bring my clothes in the bathroom with me. _Please don't be awake._ I unlock the door and open it. I look to my left to see my unmade bed, empty. I look straight ahead to see his back facing me. .Shirtless. I blush as his shirt covers his back, slowly. He puts on his beanie with his hair dripping onto the carpet.

I try to keep a straight face,but I couldn't. "Core?'' He turns around and sees me. "Oh hey Lanes,'' He acted like it wasn't the first time he saw me naked underneath a towel. "Hey,'' I walked over to my closet and got my clothes and walked back inside the bathroom.

_Corey's P.O.V._

When I first woke up, I noticed Lanes wasn't next to me,but inside the shower. I took a shower and just put on my boxers and pants. I dried my hair a bit and went inside Laney's room. I examine every picture she had hanging on her wall. There was pictures of Grojband together, laughing, crying, smiling and other emotions.

I went back and grabbed my shirt. I hear the shower turn off, and smirked. I went to Lanes' room and heard the door open. I slowly put on my shirt and turned around. "Hey,'' I smiled at her. "Hey,'' She said. I stared at her while she went to her closet, getting some clothes. _Do she got the booty? She doooo!_

I chuckled to myself quietly as Laney went back inside the bathroom. I went downstairs and ate Fruit Loops (I DON'T OWN THEM) and waited for Laney to come downstairs. After I was done eating my cereal, I went to a nearby bathroom and brushed my teeth in there. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Lanes there, already done eating and brushing her teeth. _Wait, how did she manage to do that so fast? _"Are you ready to go?'' She asked me as I brushed my teeth. I spit into the drain and said,"Wait for a minute or 2. "Alright, meet me at the park,'' Lanes walked out the room and headed to the park. I rinsed my mouth with water and spit into the drain again.

Quickly, I ran out the door and try to catch up with Laney.

_Running To The Park Transition!_

I see everyone at the park, waiting for me. We discussed about the concert and how we said we're performing here and it's for free. We just wanted to clear out the rumors and they won't even listen to us! It was time for the concert and we went behind the stage. "Ready?'' Lenny asked. "Ready,'' Kin,Kon and I said together.

"HELLO EVERYONE IN PEACEVILLE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!'' I said with all my energy. I covered my ears as the fans shrieked with excitement. "Before we rock, we just wanted to clear out the rumors about my best friend, Laney Penn and my new friend, Lenny Sill! You guys assumed they were dating just 'cause of a few photos of them hugging and eat together and other stuff. But really? They are just friends! So nobody's dating nobody. Now for the awesome part of a concert! Music!'' The fans shrieked again and clapped.

_AFTER THE BOYS' PART OF THE CONCERT _

_Laney's P.O.V._

I hear cheering outside and I look out, I see hundreds of fans cheering the boys and I smile. The boys exit the stage and it was our turn to step into the spotlight. "Goodluck!'' I hear Corey shout over the fans. As I step onto the stage, everyone screamed. I smiled again and waved at everyone like everyone else did. "Hi everyone!'' "Like Corey said I am not dating Lenny and I'm still single!'' I winked at a cute boy in the crowd. "Anyway, let's get to it!''

_After The Concert_

Everyone went home as Corey and I walked to back to my house. We went inside and my mom was asleep on the couch, like she was waiting for us. It was cold outside so I didn't bother to take off my boots or socks. I took off my boots inside my room as Core went inside a bathroom to change into his pajamas. I went inside my bathroom and changed into my pajamas and went into my bed, with socks on.

I hear the door open and close and felt someone warm cuddling next to me. "Night Lanes,'' Corey said as he pulled me into his arms. "N-night Core,'' I closed my eyes and blushed as I tried to go to sleep.

**OKAY DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT PUTTING THEIR MUSIC IN IT! I WANT TO SURPRISE YOU PEOPLE SO I'M GOING TO PUT THE MUSIC IN THE LAST CHAPTER! DON'T BE MAD AT ME! Anyway you know that book by John Greens, the one Lanes' mom is reading? I'm at the fucking last page, the last page! IT'S A GOOD BOOK! It has 313 pages and I finished it less than a month! FUCK YEAH! SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!Anyway the next chapter is when everyone is 18 AND old enough for stuff, alcohol and other stuff. AND I'm still waiting for people to guess the songs, hints at the end of chapter 7! Only one person said something about the hints and they don't know the songs. I decided to put a few more songs so here are the hints:**

**They don't know about us having a relationship.**

**If you're in trouble, fake it.**

**The guests are already over.**

**THEY DON'T MAKE SENSE DO THEY?!**

**I DIDNT REREAD THIS SO DONT CORRECT MY MISTAKES! OR MAKE FUN OF ME **


	9. Chapter 9 - The End

~**Hii, this is the final chapter! I've been having writers block and had to go to the doctors today and went shopping yesterday and I'M REALLY BUSY! Ugh so sorry for the wait! NONE OF THE SONGS I USE IN THIS CHAPTER/STORY BELONG TO ME OR ANY OF GROJBAND!~**

**guest#1: I'll give you the update! And I never heard of pocket god...**

**TotalGrojbandLover77: Okay! ;)**

**Guest#2: Well here ya go!**

**Zer0 the her0 of none: Hah 'I ain't even mad' lol I like your sense of humor and thanks! Bye to you too! ^.^**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

_**When they first performed with the Newmans, the crowd loved it and they wanted them to become one band altogether. They now call their-selves New Band. (HINT HINT GROJBAND NEWMANS)They have become the #1 band and they're on a world tour. Trina and Mina have splitted due to an argument they had once they began to live on their own. Mina now lives with her fiance, Nick Mallory. Trina on the other hand, has become Katrina and lives happily with her boyfriend, Jeff. **_

_**The teenagers that you saw as Laney,Corey, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Lenny, Kim, and Konnie are now 19 years old. 4 years ago they were enemies now they're the bestest friends. Carrie and Lenny are together, Kin and Kim are together, Kon and Konnie are together and of course Corey and Laney are together. **_

_**(THEY HAD SEX, ALL OF THEM JUST HAD TO BRING THAT OUT) They are in Las Vegas, Nevada. Now shall we begin with one's point of view?**_

_Corey's P.O.V._

I stand here in the middle of Mandalay Bay, surrounded by people asking me for autographs, pictures, etc. Flashing lights blind me, I have not got use to lights of paparazzi's cameras or fans' phones' either. I stand here beside my band and covering my eyes from the lights. "So Corey, how does it feel when you're the number 1 band?'' Someone asked as they shoved a microphone up to my face. "Um, it feels nice I guess,'' I said as I'm being pulled by security.

We arrive at the stage, not followed by insane people. There was 2 hours before the show began so I went inside the dressing room, putting on clothes and shitty things. I'm at the makeup room where they hide my acne and anything that comes natural on my face.

_2 HOURS LATER_

I hear fans screaming out, probably thousands of them. When it was time for us to go on stage, I grabbed my microphone and something that covers your ear so you wouldn't be deaf. The fans shrieked and shouted out 'I LOVE YOU's and other things that was inappropriate. "Hello everyone!" I said into the microphone. The fans continue to scream. "So thanks to you guys we're the number one band in the world! We love you guys to death and won't stop making songs until we are old or die,'' Laney said.

"Okay so before we sing, I'll like to throw you guys a few things from us,'' Lenny said and threw stuff that once belonged to us into the crowd. 'I GOT IT!' 'HEY GIVE ME THAT' 'YAY I GOT SOMEONE'S LIPSTICK' and other things. "The boys are now going to perform our hit songs!' Carrie shouted out to the crowd. They screamed some more and it was time for Kon to start us off.

_Fake It By Seether (PLEASE LISTEN TO ALL SONGS THEY SING IT'LL HELP SOMEHOW) _

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah_

[Chorus:]  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite

And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah

[Chorus]

Whoah  
Whoah

I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah

[Chorus]

Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite

_{Already Over By Red}_

_You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly_

I'd give it all to you  
_ Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now_

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over

_{Hero By Skillet}_

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]  
I need a hero to save me now  
_ I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

_ A hero's gonna save me just in time _

_{Collide By Skillet}_

_We have fallen  
We have fallen again tonight  
Where do we go from here  
When they're tearing down our lives?  
When all they want is  
When all they want is  
For us to live in fear  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on_

There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
Something, something, something  
To hold me close when I don't know  
There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive

We are healing  
But it's killing us inside  
Can we take a chance?  
When faith and fear collide  
We can make it  
Step out and take it  
We can't live feeling so numb  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on

There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
Something, something, something  
To hold me close when I don't know  
There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive [2x] 

_{Comatose By Skillet}_

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

_ Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

[Chorus]

Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

[Chorus]

Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you, ohhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

_{Heart Attack by One Direction}_

_Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_

I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right.  
_  
And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah

I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right

And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're givin' me a heart attack

But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right

And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're all I ever wanted,  
_ Ow  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Come on, you're all I ever wanted  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow!_

_{They Don't Know About Us By One Direction}_

_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl  
Oh

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time, girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us

They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
_ They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about us  
They don't know about us

Every fan in the crowd probably already shit their pants already. "That was amazing,but I think we could do better. Right girls?'' Carrie eyed at Laney,Kim and Konnie. They nodded and it was time for them to sing.

_{National Anthem by Lana Del Rey}_

_Money is the anthem  
Of success  
So before we go out  
What's your address?_

I'm your National Anthem  
God, you're so handsome  
Take me to the Hamptons  
Bugatti Veyron

He loves to romance them  
Reckless abandon  
Holdin' me for ransom  
Upper echelon

He says to "be cool" but  
I don't know how yet  
Wind in my hair  
Hand on the back of my neck  
I said, "Can we party later on?"  
He said, "Yes, yes, yes"

Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down  
Making me so wow, wow  
Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue's in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem

Money is the reason  
We exist  
Everybody knows it, it's a fact  
Kiss, kiss

I sing the National Anthem  
While I'm standing over your body  
Hold you like a python  
And you can't keep your hands off me  
Or your pants on  
See what you've done to me  
King of Chevron

He said to "be cool" but  
I'm already coolest  
I said to, "Get real,"  
"Don't you know who you're dealing with?  
Um, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?"

Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down  
Making me so wow, wow  
Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue's in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem

It's a love story for the new age  
For the six page  
Want a quick sick rampage?  
Wining and dining  
Drinking and driving  
Excessive buying  
Overdose and dyin'  
On our drugs and our love  
And our dreams and our rage  
Blurring the lines between real and the fake  
Dark and lonely  
I need somebody to hold me  
He will do very well  
I can tell, I can tell  
Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel

Money is the anthem of success  
So put on mascara, and your party dress

I'm your National Anthem  
Boy, put your hands up  
Give me a standing ovation  
Boy, you have landed  
Babe, in the land of  
Sweetness and Danger  
Queen of Saigon

Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down  
Making me so wow, wow  
Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue's in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem

Money is the anthem  
God, you're so handsome  
Money is the anthem  
Of success

Money is the anthem  
God, you're so handsome  
Money is the anthem  
Of success

Money is the anthem  
God, you're so handsome  
Money is the anthem  
Of success

Money is the anthem  
God, you're so handsome  
Money is the anthem  
Of success 

We chuckled as they sang that song, ' _And you can't keep your hands off me  
Or your pants on' _That was probably true...

_{Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey}_

_I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

[Chorus]  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
_ The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

[Chorus]  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

[Bridge]  
Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

[Chorus]  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

_{Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey}_

_Wish I may, wish I might  
Find my one true love tonight.  
Do you think that he  
Could be you?  
If I pray really tight,  
Get into a fake bar fight,  
While I'm walking down  
The avenue.  
If I lay really quiet,  
I know that what I do isn't right,  
I can't stop what I  
Love to do.  
So I murder love in the night,  
Watching them fall one by one they fight,  
Do you think you'll  
Love me too, ooh, ooh?_

Baby, I'm a sociopath,  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just  
_ A little too much.  
(Much, much, much).  
You can see me  
Drinking cherry cola,  
Sweet serial killer.  
I left a love note,  
Said you know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
You know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
(Rush, rush, rush).  
(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
Do it for the thrill of the rush,  
Love you just a little too much, much.  
(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
I love you just a little too much,  
Love you just a little too much, much._

My black fire's burning bright,  
Maybe I'll go out tonight.  
We can paint the town  
In blue.  
I'm so hot, I ignite,  
Dancing in the dark and I shine.  
Like a light I'm  
Luring you.  
Sneak up on you, really quiet,  
Whisper "Am I what your heart desires?"  
I could be your  
Ingenue.  
Keep you safe and inspired,  
Baby, let your fantasies unwind.  
We can do what you  
Want to do, ooh, ooh.

Baby, I'm a sociopath,  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just  
A little too much.  
(Much, much, much).  
You can see me  
Drinking cherry cola,  
Sweet serial killer.  
I left a love note,  
Said you know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
You know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
(Rush, rush, rush).  
(You send me right to heaven),  
_ Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
Do it for the thrill of the rush,  
Love you just a little too much, much.  
(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
I love you just a little too much,  
Love you just a little too much, much.  
(Just have fun), wanna,  
Play you like a game boy.  
(Don't want one), what's,  
The thrill of the same toy?  
La la, la la la, la la,  
La la lie down, down.  
(Just have fun), wanna,  
Play you like a game boy.  
(Don't want one), what's,  
The thrill of the same toy?  
La la, la la la, la la,  
La la lie down, down, down.  
Ugh.  
You can see me  
Drinking cherry cola,  
Sweet serial killer.  
I left a love note,  
Said you know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
You know I love,  
The thrill of the rush.  
(Rush, rush, rush).  
(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
Do it for the thrill of the rush,  
Love you just a little too much, much.  
(You send me right to heaven),  
Sweet serial killer,  
(I guess I'll see him over).  
I love you just a little too much,  
Love you just a little too much, much._

_{How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds} _

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,__  
__But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run__  
__Rule number two, just don't get attached to, __  
__Somebody you could lose__  
__So le-let me tell you___

_[Chorus]__  
__This is how to be a heartbreaker__  
__Boys they like a little danger__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player__  
__Singing I lo-lo-love you___

_How to be a heartbreaker__  
__Boys they like the look of danger__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player__  
__Singing I lo-lo-love you__  
__At least I think I do!___

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.___

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek__  
__But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat__  
__Rule number four, gotta be looking pure__  
__Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more___

_[Chorus]__  
__This is how to be a heartbreaker__  
__Boys they like a little danger__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player__  
__Singing I lo-lo-love you___

_How to be a heartbreaker__  
__Boys they like the look of danger__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player__  
__Singing I lo-lo-love you__  
__At least I think I do!___

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.___

_[Bridge]__  
__Girls, we do, whatever it will take__  
__Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break__  
__In two, so it's better to be fake__  
__Can't risk losing in love again babe.___

_[Chorus]__  
__This is how to be a heartbreaker__  
__Boys they like a little danger__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player__  
__Singing I lo-lo-love you___

_How to be a heartbreaker__  
__Boys they like the look of danger__  
__We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player__  
__Singing I lo-lo-love you___

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.__  
__At least I think I do!_

_{Untouched by The Veronicas}__  
__I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
_ Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you  
_  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched, untouched, untouched

The whole entire crowd cheered, shit their pants again, and screamed.

_After the concert_

We arrived at our hotel and just sat there. Not moving a muscle or anything as if we're tired. There was 4 beds and expensive things in our room. I'm actually quite tired to watch tv since I gave my entire energy to the concert. I slowly walked to a bed and collapsed on it. "You're already tired?'' Kim asked. "Yup,'' I slowly took off my shoes with my feet.

"Wow,'' Kin whispered. "Aw Corey's already tired and ready for his nap,'' Carrie said with sarcasm.

"Shut up,'' I mumbled and fell asleep.

**THE END**

**Yeah the ending sucked really badly, I'm just tired of writing this everyday it's tiring and messed up my sleep schedule. Anyway thanks for reading and the 5,000+ views! I am surprised that many people read my story and 69 reviews (Hah I'm dirty minded, really dirty minded according to my friends in reality) I LOVE YOU ALL DON'T END YOUR LIFE FOR SOMETHING STUPID OR DO DRUGS I LOVE YOU AND OTHER PEOPLE LOVE YOU SUCH AS YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND PETS! ****I CANT BELIEVE ZAYN AND PERRIE ARE GETTING MARRIED OSJGODHOSJDIHJSA SO HAPPY FOR THEM AND CONGRATS. NOT SURE IF ITS A PROMISE RING OR ENGAGEMENT RING IDK! IM REALLY SAD THAT ONE OF THEM ARE GETTING MARRIED AND SOON THEY WONT BE A BAND SO IDK WHAT TO DO MY LIFE WHEN IT HAPPENS PROBABLY CRY IN THE CORNER SIJFSDNSJJKA I HOPE THEY HAVE CHILDREN AND A FAMILY! ****Anyways, AHFIDSIHGSIUDNJFADKKFASNJASKDFNSA IM SORRY IT HAS TO END BUT IT HAS TO I CANT CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL I DIE CAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK IM STARTING MY NEW STORY A SEQUEL TO MAJOR CRUSH SOON LIKE IN 2 WEEKS SO BYE GUYS I LOVE YOU! Larry is real! U CAN C IT IN THEIR EYES! OKAY BYE! DIDNT CHECK THIS STORY FOR ERRORS SO DONT SAY IM STUPID BUT HATE FOR THIS SHITTY CHAPTER IS WELCOMED!**


End file.
